elementalsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Apparently this page wouldn't let me indent my paragraphs like in Chapter 1. Chapter 2 At last, the school day had ended. Matthew and Ben were beyond ready to head home, but unfortunately Biology tutorials still awaited them. There was at least a thirty minute gap between classes and tutorials, so the boys decided to go wait by their lockers until it was time to go. Matthew and Ben were happily conversing about their interests, when something across the hallway snared both of their attention. There was a girl over there, but she was accompanied by three larger students that had to be seniors. The two male and one female students were huddled around her, and watching her intently. Suddenly Matthew and Ben realized the seniors weren’t friends of the girl, and something might have been going on. They walked a little closer to hear what was being said. Upon closer inspection, Matthew realized he had seen the girl around the school before, but never in a class with him and Ben. She had long brown hair that was currently braided over her right shoulder, diamond colored blue eyes, and of course was taller than him. Matthew could hardly even think of anyone that was shorter than him anyway. He saw a look of concern on her face, showing that she was clearly uncomfortable. Matthew and Ben overheard what was being said. “You’d better tell us where you’re getting all of those snow cones every day, girl.” The female bully commanded. “I know the school doesn’t have a machine around here, now spill your guts.” “This is none of your business.” The girl muttered, appearing to not want to make any eye contact with the bully. “You’re not going to tell me what my business is and isn’t. Now fess up to where you’re getting your little treats.” “Dude, it looks like that girl’s in some trouble!” Ben said to Matthew. “I know, and I want to help her, but just think of how bad this could get. Either we’d get beaten to a pulp, in trouble with the faculty, or tortured by those senior thugs until they graduate.” “Matt, you’ve got to stop doing that negative thinking. You don’t even know if all of that will happen for sure.” “But you don’t know that it won’t happen!” Matthew and Ben were about to continue arguing, but things were getting worse between the girl and the bullies. “Still not going to tell us, huh? Travis, Greg, she’s going to need convincing.” The female bully said to her goons. Travis and Greg grabbed the girl’s arms and held onto her. “You should have just spoken up.” The bully then pulled on the girl’s braid, and she let out a pained yell. Matthew suddenly forgot who he was. “Hey! Lay off of her!” He realized his huge mistake much too late. The three bullies made their way over to him. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” She taunted. “I don’t believe I’ve met you before. Don’t worry about introducing yourself. I’m Ruth, and that’s all you need to know before I pound your face in.” Matthew noticed that he had walked away from where Ben was standing, and his friend was too intimidated to get involved. He didn’t blame him, since he would have been just as uncomfortable himself. Matthew suddenly felt himself becoming lifted off of the ground; Ruth lifted him up by his shirt, and the fabric uncomfortably tugged on his back. Surprising himself once again, Matthew subconsciously zipped into his pocket and whipped his camera out. Although it seemed like the most pointless thing to do, it was actually the best option. Ruth was about to send a punch right to Matthew, but Matthew was faster. His camera let out a massive explosion of a flash, and the three bullies had their eyes wide open to receive it. They let out surprised screams of their own, and Ruth recoiled backwards. Matthew was dropped and hit the hard ground on his shoulder, but it fortunately wasn’t anything serious. “I can’t see! What’s happening?!” All three of them shouted out. They stumbled to the direction of the bathrooms, to try to wash their eyes with water. Greg accidentally went with Ruth into the girl’s bathroom, but Matthew found no humor in that. He was still weak in the knees, and just about everywhere else from how scary the encounter was. He quickly noticed the girl he had just helped out was holding out her hand to help him up from the ground. He took her hand and got up from the floor. “Thanks for running them off. Also that’s a strange camera you have.” She told him. Matthew noticed that she was much more willing to make eye contact with him, and it was probably easy for her since he was so small and weak looking. “I’m Lauren. I’m not too big on meeting new people, but it’s the least I could do to thank you.” “Uh, I’m Matthew, and believe me I have no idea what happened just now.” “What are you talking about? You must have known how strong that camera was as a defense.” Lauren pointed out. “It’s never done this before though, and I’ve never seen a flash that powerful from any camera before. I don’t even know why I brought it out of my pocket, now I’m having all kinds of painful confusion.” Luckily Matthew didn’t have to stay clueless much longer. The three bullies barreled out of the bathrooms, and Greg was looking in every direction to make sure nobody had seen his accident. They all quickly located Matthew, with their eyesight restored. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU, KID!” Ruth roared. She went for a full body tackle, and hit Matthew so hard that his glasses flew off of his face. The impact obviously hurt, and Matthew was once again lying on the ground. “Nobody tackles my bro!” Matthew heard Ben yell. From an unseen location, a blast of water crashed into Ruth, knocking her away from Matthew. “What the heck was that?!” Travis yelled. “Looks like that other fool needs some roughing up too!” Ruth announced. She prepared to attack Ben, but more water appeared around him. “Did a pipe break or something? Where is that water coming from?” she questioned. Ben’s water flew off of him and soaked the three of them. Suddenly, no more water was around him. Travis grabbed Ben and slammed him against a wall of lockers. Matthew was grabbed by Greg, and shoved beside his best friend. “Don’t look man, this is going to hurt!” Ben wailed. A freakish sight quickly formed in front of them. Instead of three senior bullies glaring at them, there were three ice-sculptures shaped exactly like them in their place. Matthew and Ben looked behind them to see Lauren, who still had a strange beam coming out from her hands. “Okay, I’ve seen enough freak things for one day!” Matthew yelled. He picked up his glasses from the ground and put them back on. “Ben! Lauren! Let’s get out of here, right now!” He started making his way to the closest door of the school. “Wait, what about the Biology tutorials?” Ben asked. “Do you really want to go to that right now?” Matthew questioned with his hands in the air. “Oh, right behind you! Come on Lauren!” The three students exited Jefferson High School as quickly as possible. Previous Chapter Chapter 1 Next Chapter Chapter 3 Category:Chapters